kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town is the first episode of the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearances of many of the main characters, as well as the first appearance of the Fire ability. This is one of the episodes in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Synopsis King Dedede orders an octopus-like monster, waking the young Star Warrior Kirby and bringing him to Dream Land. After being accused of being the monster, Kirby saves the life of young Tiff and gains some trust. Meta Knight also trusts him and brings him out to the final confrontation with the evil octopus. Characters *Kirby (debut) *Tiff (debut) *Tuff (debut) *King Dedede (debut) *Escargoon (debut) *Fololo & Falala (debut) *Sir Ebrum (debut) *Lady Like (debut) *Cappies **Hana (debut) **Mayor Len Blustergas (debut) **Chief Bookem (debut) **Buttercup (debut) *N.M.E. Sales Guy (debut) *Nightmare (debut, voiceover) *Octagon *Kabu (debut) *Sword Knight (debut) *Blade Knight (debut) *Meta Knight (debut) *Tokkori (debut, cameo) Episode summary The episode starts out as a night on Planet Popstar and all of the sheep are sleeping peacefully. However, a giant octopus named Octagon appears and eats them all in just a matter of seconds. The sheep farmer hears the ruckus and runs outside, shocked at the sight of the herd's bones being flung at him. The massive octopus then flies away and into Castle Dedede. After the introduction, the scene switches to space, where a starship is flying by. Inside of it is the young Kirby, sleeping soundly. However, the starship detects the presence of a monster on Planet Popstar and goes to "Warp" mode, alarming our pink hero. Kirby awakens and wonders what is going on, just as the starship automatically encloses him within the cockpit, preparing to jump into hyperspace. The star then warps through space towards the Popstar star system. When it comes to a stop Kirby sees a strange light; the glow of the fabled planet, much to Kirby's amazement. In King Dedede's castle, Escargoon is neglecting the presence of a monster in Dream Land toward a mob of Cappies within the king's throne room. A Cappy informs Escargoon that there really is a monster, which is big and scary and eats everything in sight. Taking a golden spear from a Waddle Dee, Escargoon smacks the villager with it and sarcastically exclaims, "That's King Dedede!" trying to drive them out of the castle in a hurry. Tiff and Tuff, along with their parents, accuse Escargoon of lying to the villagers. The two's parents start to agree that a monster is likely something that Dedede would want, just when Escargoon yells at the family to remember their place in society. The portly king, who's sitting nearby eating his dinner, starts laughing and shows his pet (Octagon is small its form), and doesn't believe it could be a huge monster. Only Tiff suspects it, especially as it glares back at her with luminous green eyes. In Kabu Canyon all of the villagers gather and seek advice from Kabu. Kabu tells the villagers about the monster who had started living on Popstar, that it's indeed Dedede's, it came from someone far more powerful than him, and that their land will be destroyed. They then remember the legend that the Star Warrior named "Kirby of the Stars" comes to help them. Dedede and Escargoon drive in, suspecting Kabu knows the truth and intends to shoot at Kabu (who predicts he won't), when a bright light occurs and something falls from the skies over Dream Land. Kirby, who has awakened 200 years before schedule, hasn't matured yet and doesn't know how to properly control his ship. Therefore, he crashes lands on the mayor's sheep farm. Villagers gather around Kirby's ruined spaceship in curiosity. When it opens a pink ball falls from inside, alarming the crowd of Cappies. Kirby notes his name when Tiff mentions it, making sure that he is the legendary Star Warrior who came to help. Learning that the mighty Star Warrior is merely a pink marshmallow, Tiff, Tuff, her mother and father stand in shock at the sight of Kirby, who stands in his iconic happy pose. Dedede doesn't want that someone to defeat his monsters and intently hits Kirby with his hammer, sending him flying into a canyon, to the regret of the Cappies. Tiff and Tuff venture down into the canyon to try to save Kirby, who hazily rests at a ridge. Suddenly, a loose rock breaks under Tiff's foot and she falls down. Kirby, hearing her scream, puffs up and quickly floats to Tiff, saving her from being impaled by a stalagmite at the bottom of the canyon. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are highly impressed. Tiff, on the other hand, who is not impressed, says that warriors are big and strong, not pink and puffy. Kirby merrily skips to the hill where he can see Cappy Town for the first time, the kids following him. Kirby clumsily bumps into Tiff, who snobbishly brushes up her hair and introduces herself. Kirby repeats her name, much to her surprise. Tuff introduces himself as well along with Fololo and Falala. Suddenly, Dedede and Escargoon come in at high speeds and start shooting at Kirby, who runs off, now knowing who Dedede truly is. Kirby gets hit with a lucky shot and is sent flying into the midst of a watermelon patch. When he lands to the watermelon field Dedede pursues him with Escargoon, but Tiff and Tuff throw watermelons in their faces, halting the pursuit. Tiff, seemingly changed, defends Kirby from the king's intentions—who uses his political status as king to defend himself. Escargoon whispers to Dedede something (presumably about Kirby's spaceship) and they drive away. Tiff and the others start looking for Kirby and find him eating watermelons, much to their surprise. In the evening, everybody gathers at Mayor Len Blustergas's house to have a dinner celebrating Kirby's arrival. After the mayor's celebration speech, an impatient Kirby inhales everything from the table, leaving all staring to nowhere. Tiff then gets angry at Kirby, who runs away childishly. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala pursue Kirby to the sheep field, where every single sheep has been eaten. They suspect Kirby has eaten them and hide in the shed to interrogate an answer from him. Kirby doesn't know how to answer them and stands clueless. 's first appearance. Sword Knight at left and Blade Knight at right.]] Tiff hears sounds from outside and instantly hides Kirby in a sack, with her and her brother blocking it from sight. Sword Knight and Blade Knight break in the shed, saying that they're looking for someone named Kirby. Tiff and Tuff say that they are too, but he isn't there. Meta Knight senses that Kirby is in the sack and steps in, as Sword and Blade make way. He pulls out his sacred sword, Galaxia, and swipes the sack off. When he sees Kirby, he gets the first connection with a Star Warrior since the great war against eNeMeE, just as Meta Knight huffs out of the shack. Before departing, however, Meta Knight makes clear, in response to Tiff begging him not to give Kirby's position over to Dedede, that King Dedede will not be an issue for the time being, and also confirms that Kirby is not the monster responsible for the sheep being devoured. Everybody steps out to hear explosions from the castle. Kirby notices that explosions are coming from his starship and starts running towards the castle, where Dedede and Escargoon are investigating the starship, with the latter being tasked with repairing it. Dedede suddenly notices some kind of box inside the machine, curiously taking it and opening it. Inside they find Kirby's power source, the Warp Star, which shines brightly. Dedede selfishly takes it as a "decoration" and walks away. Escargoon, jealous of him, says that he is just greedy before seeing Kirby and screaming in alarm. Kirby instantly notices that his Warp Star has been taken and pursues Dedede. Dedede, impatient, complains to the N.M.E. Sales Guy that the monster he ordered, Octagon, is a "shrimp" instead of an octopus. The N.M.E. Sales Guy explains to give it some time and he will "grow on him." When Dedede goes to check on Octagon again, he is revengefully hypnotized by him and starts to chase Kirby, who has just entered the throne room, with his hammer. Kirby is walloped by the king multiple times, in which he has no ways of defending himself against Dedede. King Dedede then angrily crashes into a pillar, dropping the stolen Warp Star, just as Tiff and her family enter the room, curious of all the hubbub. While Tiff and Tuff are staring at the odd star, Meta Knight saves her from a falling stone pillar; thus Tiff realizes that Meta Knight is on their side. They then notice Octagon, who far from being a tiny octopus is now gargantuan with darker skin, with the group realizing that Octagon is the monster that ate the sheep earlier. King Dedede regains consciousness just in time to see Octagon grow huge, exclaiming "Holy Calamari!" and demanding that the "overgrown appetizer" return to its tank before ordering for Escargoon to contact the N.M.E. Sales Guy and fetch his pocketbook so he could demand a refund for the monster. Octagon starts to grow rapidly until he is half the size of the castle. Octagon then starts to wreck the castle and chase after Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. The massive octopus then summons smaller versions of himself to attack the trio, as he has lost sight of them throughout the castle. Kirby is attacked by the little, much more agile, octopi and starts to turn gray; a sign that he is losing power. Meta Knight realizes that Tiff has the Warp Star and tells her that it is the source of Kirby's power, to which Tiff darts off. Kirby runs away from the Octagon minions up one stairwell, with Tiff following him a separate route up the castle. Kirby is surrounded by the octopi as he reaches a balcony, but luckily Tiff appears with the Warp Star, causing Kirby to regain power as well as vigor. With his newly regained power, Kirby manages to suck up all the mini octopi. Octagon then summons more mini octopi, but this time they're on fire. Kirby takes out the first batch using fancy footwork (which is odd, since he lacks the Fighter Copy Ability). Octagon summons even more but Kirby sucks them up, this time granting him the Fire Copy Ability. Meta Knight then explains to Tiff and Tuff that Kirby can copy an enemy's attack just by inhaling it. Octagon spews fire at Kirby, but this proves worthless as Kirby just sucks it up. Kirby spews the fire back at Octagon, causing him to catch fire. Octagon grows even more but Kirby darts behind him and spews a strong burst of flame from his mouth. Octagon struggles to hold on to the castle and is sent out of the planet's atmosphere by Kirby, presumably killing him. Meanwhile, the heroes celebrate their victory against the giant beast, while King Dedede bemoans of losing his refund. It turns out Kirby's starship is "fixed" and he is just about to leave to go home. While Kirby is taking off into the air, King Dedede and Escargoon blow Kirby out of the sky using a plunger detonator linked to Kirby's starship, totaling the spacecraft. Little did they know that Kirby's starship was right above them. The ship falls on King Dedede's Tank, causing both of them to explode. Kirby is knocked out of his ship and King Dedede blames the whole thing on Escargoon, who he starts chasing with his hammer. Tiff then tells Kirby that he might be staying in Dream Land after all and that he could stay with them. The episode ends with Kirby triumphantly saying "Kirby, Kirby... Kirby!" Changes in the dub * The Japanese version has original music and remixed versions of songs from the ''Kirby'' games like Green Greens and Castle Lololo from Kirby's Dream Land for the Game Boy. 4Kids completely replaced all the background music of the series with synthesized themes they create. There are none of the original Japanese background music used, heard, and remaining in the 4Kids dub. * 4Kids completely replaced some of the Japanese sound effects with new sound effects they have created. Some of the sound effects from the original Japanese version have been retained, some have been replaced, and some of the new sound effects 4Kids created from the original Japanese sound effects. * The usual standard 4Kids text edits are performed as well, because of the complete replacement of the background music score and some of the sound effects in the dub. Despite nearly all the visible text on the show being English, both instances of Japanese and English text are digitally airbrushed out or replaced with meaningless symbols. Even the made-up language used in the original, Pupupumoji, despite being unreadable without knowledge on how to decode it, is replaced. However, most of the English writing is kept. The title card is completely removed (the theme song in its place) and isn't even translated for the English version. Also, the background of the N.M.E. Sales Guy screen (which originally had a board with green text "Holy Nightmare" on it) is replaced with a purple evil-hallway-like background. * 4Kids did replace some of the dialogue with new dialogue that contains extra lines, jokes, puns, and humor, as well as removed all the profanity from the original Japanese version. However, despite the Galaxy Soldier Army references being removed, a good deal of the scripts were translated and sometimes said in a different manner that still relates to the specific situation. * The scene where Kirby encounters Popstar and the scene where the monster first appears and eats the sheep are switched, most likely to attract more viewers (a commercial break immediately follows the theme song). * While Escargoon asked Dedede to give trespassers the death penalty in the Japanese version, Escargoon simply threatens a 2-week stay in the dungeon in the dub, presumably to remove all references to death. * The fish King Dedede feeds Octagon was changed from a smelt to a sardine in the 4Kids dub, presumably for familiarity reasons. * Kabu's explanation about eNeMeE and his evil corporation were completely removed, replaced with Kabu just saying the monster was "called here by our own King Dedede." Similarly, Dedede was initially unaware of Octagon's true nature in the Japanese version, while in the dub he knew the whole time (although even the dub makes clear he was unaware of Octagon growing larger based on his complaining to the N.M.E. Sales Guy that Octagon was a "shrimp" instead of a giant octopus). The 4Kids dub in general tends to portray Dedede as far more malicious and cruel than the original Japanese characterization. * The portion of a scene with the citizens of Cappy Town proposing a toast with cups of wine was removed due to alcohol references. However, it appears in a flashback scene from the episode The Pillow Case. * The colors on King Dedede's Tank in the Japanese version have military colors. This was airbrushed out due to military and gun references. * The scene where King Dedede almost runs over a Cappy with his tank which removed in the 4Kids dub. Comic Adaptation The magazine Nintendo Power adapted this episode into a two-part comic. Differences between the comic and the episode *The comic omits the scene where Kirby is flying his spaceship, instead transitioning immediately from the Cappy villagers' discovery of Octagon heading towards Castle Dedede upon feeding upon the sheep and them confronting Escargoon as he attempts to drive them away (or in the case of the dub, just starting with Octagon eating the sheep). *The scene where Octagon's small form briefly flashes its green eyes at Tiff when Dedede shows him off to prove his pet's "innocence" is omitted, with Tiff instead just stating she doubts Dedede's claim about its innocence without any leadin. *Kirby's exploration through Cappy Town, as well as his second encounter with King Dedede and Escargoon, is omitted, with it instead immediately cutting between Kirby saving Tiff (and her refusal to acknowledge it) and Kirby's meal at the mayor's house. *Escargoon's retort to Dedede that the latter's "greedy" regarding taking the Warp Star box for himself, as well as Kirby trying to pursue Dedede upon discovering he took it, was omitted. *The "fight" between Kirby and a brainwashed Dedede is excised to the latter swinging his hammer and colliding into a pillar. *Meta-Knight saving Tiff from a pillar, and by extension, her deduction that he's on their side, is cut, with it instead immediately transitioning between Tiff and Tuff discovering the discarded Warpstar and the group deducing that the newly transformed Octagon was responsible for the sheep being devoured. KRBaY Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Comic Part 1-1.png|Pages 1 and 2 KRBaY Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Comic Part 1-2.png|Pages 3 and 4 KRBaY Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Comic Part 2-1.png|Pages 5 and 6 KRBaY Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Comic Part 2-2.png|Page 7 KRBaY Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Comic Part 3.jpg|Pages 8 and 9 KRBaY Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Comic Part 4.jpg|Pages 10 and 11 Trivia * This also known as "He's Here! The Plump Visitor" in the Japanese version of Cartoon Buffoon. * Some scenes where the sheep are eaten by Octagon and wakes up when the shepherd screams in horror, Kirby was beaten by mini Octagons, the villagers consulting Kabu for a solution to be rid of the monster and their first meeting with Kirby was re-used in The Pillow Case. *In the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! comic adaptation for Nintendo Power, the second part of this episode has Dedede talking to the N.M.E. Sales Guy. In the background, it says "Holy Nightmare," which is the Japanese name for Nightmare Enterprises. *When Tiff gasps in shock upon seeing Kirby's actual appearance, her Japanese voice is heard. **Tiff's Japanese voice can also be heard during the scene when Kirby inhales everything on the dinner table. **This is likely because the voices are almost the same. *When Kirby kicks away the small fiery Octagons, he acts a lot like Fighter Kirby, even though he has no ability. *A preview for this episode aired on September 29, 2001, after the final episode of the preceding TV series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children. *This episode is one of three episodes to be included in the Kirby's History section of Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, the others being Crusade for the Blade and Waddle While You Work. *If one looks closely on the Nightmare Enterprises intro, one can see in the dub that the original background flashes on for one frame before turning to the purple one. *In the scene where the Cappy Town citizens confront Escargoon and King Dedede for being associated with the giant octopus monster, a single differently-colored Waddle Dee can be seen for the entirety of the scene. This Waddle Dee, however, is never seen again in the series, nor is it ever referenced by any other character. *When Kirby appears to be low on stamina, he begins to flash different shades of green. This is never shown again in the anime series. *This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. *This is also one of the few episodes where Kirby fights without being told by others, likely to show what he is capable of. *This is the only episode in the series where Kirby does not say "Poyo," as instead, he makes baby noises, occasionally speaking coherently when pronouncing names. However, this type of speech only occurs in this episode. *The scene where Kabu informs the Popstar inhabitants about Kirby's impending arrival was used as the teaser for the anime, although it had slightly different dialogue, namely King Dedede rudely stating that he thought Kirby was a cheap video game character, before Kabu corrects him and states he currently has his own TV show. This teaser can be found in the Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Errors Escargonseyemissing.PNG|Escargoon's left eye is drawn purple instead of white. it:L'arrivo di Kirby ja:出た! ピンクの訪問者 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes